


ID

by Ashting



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 色情直播主加洛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 「噓⋯⋯不能、太大聲喔⋯⋯」從耳機裡傳來的氣音傳入里歐的耳中，就像是那個人真的貼在他的耳邊廝磨，溫熱的鼻息輕掃過他的耳垂一般。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, 里加 - Relationship, 里歐x加洛
Kudos: 3





	ID

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：ID - luz×nqrse×ぷす  
> 晚了世界三百年的色情直播主加洛。  
> 梗源：https://www.plurk.com/p/nq83sk

「噓⋯⋯不能、太大聲喔⋯⋯」從耳機裡傳來的氣音傳入里歐的耳中，就像是那個人真的貼在他的耳邊廝磨，溫熱的鼻息輕掃過他的耳垂一般，讓里歐忍不住加快手中的套弄。  
電腦螢幕被大片的肉色佔去，畫面裡的人躺在床上，扭動的腰部讓後穴裡的按摩棒在雙腿之間若隱若現，而手中緊握的硬物更是早已被前一次高潮的體液弄得濕漉漉的，里歐甚至能夠從耳機裡聽見對方撸動時發出的曖昧水聲。  
他的雙腳踩在桌子的邊緣，結實的腿部肌肉隨者每一次快感的電流細細地顫抖著，里歐靠著椅背仰起後頸，套弄陰莖的手稍稍放鬆，小指的指尖一壓上下方的囊袋，尾椎就傳來強烈的歡愉，他趕緊咬住下唇，把差一點衝出口中的呻吟吞回肚裡。  
然而當他順勢挺起腰部時，一邊的耳機卻勾住上衣的領子而掉了下來，只剩下單邊還掛在耳朵上，他還沒伸手撿起掉在地板上的無線耳機，與螢幕中同步的喘息聲卻從單薄的宿舍牆壁傳來。  
「嗯、哈⋯⋯好舒服⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」畫面中躺在床上的人蹭著床單，雙腿間的潤滑液混著精液讓床單濕成一片，耳機和隔著牆壁的喘息聲同時刺激著里歐的耳膜，他感覺到自己的性器又更硬了幾分。  
對著自己每天都會見到的同學自慰讓里歐感到深切的罪惡感，但又想到身為直播主的加洛可能也知道這件事情的羞恥感卻又讓他的慾望更加高漲，他們之間僅僅只有那面毫無隔音效果的牆面，一個人玩弄著自己的後穴，一個套弄著自己的陰莖。  
那樣的背得感讓里歐更加亢奮，壓抑不住發出悶哼的鼻音，里歐甚至開始幻想是他把加洛壓在身下操，對方因為他刻意躲開癢處的抽插而難耐地以鼻尖蹭著他的下顎，一邊呻吟著哀求他。  
「再深一點⋯⋯啊、快要⋯⋯」加洛的喘息像是在他觸手可及的地方，里歐想像著那雙被窄版長褲包裹的腿纏上他的腰，磨蹭著他的側腰的皮膚，畫面中的按摩棒變成他的陰莖，穴肉在他挺進更深的地方時絞緊，他會低下頭啃咬對方的喉結和鎖骨，手指擰住挺立的乳首，讓疼痛和快感同時在加洛的身上並行。  
加洛每一次的喘息和吟哦都撩撥著里歐的感官，看起來開朗的舍友卻總在夜晚時成為他最放肆的慾望，里歐手中的動作沒有聽下，遍佈全身的愉悅感讓他放任自己的性慾控制理性，小指再次頂上會陰，快感讓他克制不住地低吟。  
「不要了、真的、嗯⋯⋯我真的⋯⋯」代替按摩棒的性器插入深處，龜頭淺淺地磨擦著前列腺，里歐扣住加洛彈起的腰部，快速抽出沾滿潤滑劑的陰莖，他的呼吸越來越快，再次挺腰進入對方緊緻而濕熱的後穴，任由身下的人抓著他的上臂，留下長長的紅色抓痕。  
里歐會刻意握住加洛陰莖的根部，使近乎高潮的加洛停滯在最後一刻，再緩緩靠在對方的耳邊，喘著氣說道：「求我，我就讓你高潮。」  
「里歐、啊哈⋯⋯」  
他以為是錯覺，但里歐的確聽見耳機裡的聲音微弱地喊了他的名字，現實突然與他的幻想重合，一陣酥麻爬上他的脊椎，在他的腦海深處炸裂，里歐勾起加洛的一隻腿搭上自己的肩膀，加快抽插的頻率，直到熟悉的聲音再次從耳機傳入耳中：「里歐⋯⋯」  
那一刻他的思緒一片空白，射精的瞬間他像是缺氧的魚大口呼吸著，劇烈的高潮快感讓里歐的眼前閃過的白光，他的腳趾捲起，腳底用力抵住桌邊，乳白的精液從小孔射出後沿著指縫流下，他又套弄了幾下還硬著的性器，延長歡愉留存的時間。  
螢幕裡的人也跟他同時高潮，里歐望著加洛好看的腹肌上沾滿精液，對方原本握著陰莖的手慢慢扳開雙腿，攝影機被拉進至雙腿之間，他看見加洛把還在震動的按摩棒從後穴拉出，離開身體的物體還牽起淫靡的絲線，還在不應期的他卻感覺熱度再次竄上下腹。  
「哈⋯⋯還沒、結束喔。」耳機裡的聲音說道，里歐的螢幕裡出現一隻比剛才更加粗長的黑色按摩棒，「接下、來，就只靠後面了喔！」  
里歐盯著猙獰的按摩棒因為抹上潤滑劑而微微反光，緩緩插入已經被操開的穴口，伴隨著放蕩的呻吟和水聲，他感覺自己又硬了。

【END】


End file.
